


Between Her Legs

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female-Centric, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words could ever tell him as much as that single act of trust does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Her Legs

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of posts went across my tumblr dash today that just really made me NEED some smut about Killian going down on Emma...so here we are. lol.

 It’s when he’s between her legs that she’s the most beautiful.

It sounds crude, but it’s really not. Because it’s got nothing to do with the fact that she’s naked beneath him, squirming and biting her lip and letting out tiny moans. It’s got to do with what all of that means. Because when he’s breathing her in, memorizing her scent and tracing his fingers over her thigh and his tongue over the soft folds of her labia, when he nips at her sensitive skin lightly and she lets out a distinct whimper and grabs at his hair, she’s completely open. Her guard is down for the first time in what he can only imagine is most of her life; and when his name falls from her lips on a combination of a breath and a moan he can barely handle it. He resists the urge to thrust his hips against the bed, determined to make this entirely about her as he pulls back slightly and blows a cool stream of air over her clit before dropping his head again and sucking hard as his tongue plunges inside of her. He groans as she yanks at his hair and that’s what cinches it – she moans his name again and then he can feel muscles contracting against his tongue, taste her even more distinctly than he had been already, and he moans as he continues to suck and lick at her clit gently through her orgasm. When he feels her begin to tense he stops, not wanting to overstimulate her, but he remains between her legs, resting his cheek against her thigh and nuzzling gently until he feels her trembling stop and her breathing even out. She yanks him up then, using leverage on the thin t-shirt he was wearing over his boxers to both pull him up to her level and pull the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and pulling his face to her own, kissing him deeply.

Her eyes stay closed even as the kiss ends, her hands on his cheeks and their foreheads pressed together.

“God I love you,” she says, and it’s so quiet he can hardly hear her.

But he doesn’t need to hear her, even though he appreciates it. He knows.

Because when he’s between her legs, she lets go of her walls, her preconceptions, her fears; and she’s just Emma; letting Killian in wholly. No words could ever tell him as much as that single act of trust does.

Killian kisses her again, softly and without expectation. “I love you with my whole soul, Emma Swan,” he says, and moves to the side so as not to crush her before he takes her fully into his arms, dropping small kisses along her neck and shoulder.  


End file.
